vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let The Right One In
Summary STEFAN, DAMON, ALARIC AND ELENA AGAINST TOMB VAMPIRES - When Stefan and Damon make a dangerous new enemy, Stefan suddenly finds himself in a perilous situation. Damon and Elena try to convince Alaric to work with them to help Stefan. Matt is hopeful that his mom, Kelly, may be back to stay. After her car breaks down in a storm, Caroline makes a horrific discovery that shocks everyone in town. Plot :To be added. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Co-Starring * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons * Brian Ames as Billy * Molly O'Neill as Mystic Grill Hostess thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer 25HtN5QxiuA&feature=channel_video_title British promotional trailer (ITV2). Quotes :Anna: The first rule about vampires. Don't believe anything you read. ---- : : I can't believe you made a deal with her. : No, it was more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like I had a choice. She's....scary. Besides she's gonna help me get Katherine back. : Of course (laughs) Damon gets what he wants as usual no matter who he hurts in the process. ---- : : Hunting party? : That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I got to get my strength back up. : I have two liters of soccer mom in the fridge...No? : We'll talk when I get back. : Alright, give my regards to the squirrels. ---- :Anna: Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood, Ok? 1: We need someone to do our dirty work, 2: Revenge, 3: Boredom..but you know that never turns out well...And then, you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all eternity with them. ---- : : Damon, now's not the time to be the lone ranger. : Fine, Elena, you can drive the get away car. You're not going in the house. : You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand. : Oh, I understand, I understand..He's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong..I get it. : Can you just not joke around for two seconds? : I can't protect you Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. (snaps fingers) That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety..Or this will end up a blood bath that none of us walk away from, including Stefan. ---- : : Please run.. : Stefan..my wrist..here, take my wrist you need more blood. : Don't, Elena run..run. : No..I trust you. ---- :Mayor Lockwood: They found Vicki Donovan. : Are you serious? Where was she? Mayor Lockwood: A storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue. : Wait...she's dead? ---- : : Elena. : Yeah? : What you did today..coming to help me, you could have been killed. : I know. : And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it. : I've just never..you were like this other person. ---- : :'' (To Alaric)'' That was fun..Hey, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what, everyone hates me..But you can't deny we were badass. (Alaric punches him) Happens. Gallery normal_ltroi006.jpg|Frederick. 117.jpg|Elena in the woods. normal_ltroielenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon in the woods raining. normal_tvd117003.jpg|Frederick being choked by Stefan. normal_tvd117001.jpg|Elena helping Stefan. 1x17-Let-The-Right-One-In-damon-and.jpg 1x17-Let-The-Right-One-In-the-vampire-diaries-11396554-1273-713.jpg 3-let-the-right-one-in.jpg 500full55555.jpg 4507018897_658267536c_z.jpg 4507650904_22aa56b4b6.jpg 4507652446_141e6930ff.jpg bscap0111.jpg caroline-vpd.JPG the-vampire-diaries-jeremy.jpg the-vampire-diaries-let-the-right-one-in-part-1-hq.jpg tumblr_litwr6bMmE1qdm5xv.jpg tumblr_lxuf5ySnOg1qb5cs3o4_250.png TVD-Let-the-Right-One-In-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11412093-720-1080.jpg vampire-diaries1x17-081.jpg vampire-diaries-123.jpg vd-wind.png Cultural References *''Let the Right One In'' (titled Let Me In in the United States) is a Swedish romantic horror novel, published in 2004 and written by John Ajvide Lindqvist about a 12-year-old boy, Oskar, and an age-old vampire child named Eli. A Swedish film adaptation of the novel was produced and released in 2008. An American remake of the film titled Let Me In, directed by Matt Reeves, is to be released in October 2010. *Netflix *The Lone Ranger, a character from a radio and TV show of the same name, is a heroic masked cowboy. *"Up Where We Belong," a 1982 song originally performed by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes on the soundtrack to An Officer and a Gentleman. Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Tomb Vampires * This episode had 3.48 million viewers in USA. * Vicki Donovan's body is found by Caroline in this episode. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1